1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric shaver with a net-shaped outer blade foil and an inner blade driven in a shearing engagement manner with the outer blade foil.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electric shaver has an outer blade foil and an inner blade driven in a shearing engagement manner with the outer blade foil. The outer blade foil is elongated and has a length, and is flat along the length. In this case, a degree of contact between the outer blade foil and a user's skin is high, when a user shaves a flat area of his face, such as a cheek.
On the other hand, Japanese Non-examined Utility Model Publication No. 5-48870 discloses a linear electric shaver having an outer blade foil curved convexly along its length. This electric shaver increased a degree of contact between the outer blade foil and a user's skin curved concavely by curving the outer blade foil convexly along its length. Estimating from the figure of the above publication, a radius of curvature of the outer blade foil of this shaver is about 120 MM.
However, although the electric shaver of the above publication can have a high degree of contact between the outer blade foil and a user's skin curved concavely, a degree of contact between the outer blade foil and a user's skin which is flat or curved convexly, such as an area under a nose, is low, because the outer blade foil is convexly curved. Therefore, a user has to repeat a shaving motion again and again.